zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Saiyajin Chronicles - Chapter 1: The Arrival
Saiyajin Chronicles '' ''Arc: A New Home Chapter One Location: Space Time: Unknown Through the dark depths of space hurtled a single Saiyan space pod, one of the smaller variety. It whirled past asteroids and comets, shooting like a star across space as it whizzed towards the coordinates that had been entrusted to it. It left a starry trail in its wake, rousing attention from the races across the universe that saw it. On a more peaceful planet, elderly members of a tribe stopped to point it out to nearby children as they played in the orange fronds of grass. To those unique people, it whispered to them of an omen yet to come. Whether good or bad could be unknown, but among smiling faces were also worried frowns. Location: Kaijou Forest ''' '''Time: 9:39 am In the depths of the Kaijou Forest toddled a small lavender-haired boy, presently around two years old. Following him was an older boy of about ten, keeping a close eye on his most recent companion. King may have been a mere child himself, but he was certainly responsible enough to be keeping an eye on his small companion. The pair were Saiyans, with the smaller being of only half-Saiyan heritage while King himself was a full-blooded Saiyan fresh from the home planet. He'd agreed to go to Earth to train under Roshai, a young Saiyan man that had already made a life for himself there. Roshai had approved of the boy and taken him under his wing, providing room and board for the boy so long as he trained diligently and made himself useful around the man's small island. Presently, King had been sent to live with the Tiernans, a young and adventurous power couple that led the technological realm of Earth by storm. Roshai had not properly explained it, but mentioned that they had adopted a Saiyan child from the home planet and needed his help around the home, for some reason. King was surprised to see that the aforementioned child was a half-blood. While it wasn't altogether uncommon for young Saiyans to take trips to Earth and gallivant with humans while young, they usually prevented any and all pregnancies and vanished without a trace. There were the occasional few that King knew to have selected human mates and brought them back to the planet with them, but this was still an uncommon thing. Yet, it was even more popular than King had imagined, as many of these new families were well-hidden from the forefront of the Saiyan public's eye. The fact that a two-year old hybrid existed was appalling to King, who had never even seen a hybrid child in his life. But here the boy was, being cared for by a pair of humans as though he was their own offspring. The pair had been friendly with King, showing some interest in him and making him feel welcome in their home, even trusting him with the new child they were entrusted. Roshai had handed the child into their capable hands the very moment it seemed like he needed a new home. As King was pondering the appearance of the Saiyan child, something shot through the sky and landed with a thundering crash deeper into the forest, making the earth shake with the mere impact of it. The Tiernan's boy - called LT - blinked, looking up for the source of the disturbance as King quickly scooped the boy up and immediately flew to landing site. A transport pod from his own home world lay in the clearing, still closed as he felt Roshai soaring over to join him. Roshai must have been waiting for this, but King couldn't understand why. In fact, the pod was just beginning to open up as not only Roshai appeared, but a teenage Saiyan named Vennel as well. Vennel -more commonly known as Ven - hadn't said much to King in the time they knew each other, but remained stony-faced and quiet as though in either deep contemplation or sorrow of some kind. The two had only just joined King when the pod began to open up. Inside of the pod, they found an unexpected surprise. There were two children there that were Saiyan in appearance, with one looking around five or six and the other being much smaller, an infant. Roshai and Ven rushed over and King, not one to be overlooked, crept up behind them with a squirming LT still in his arms. As he got closer, he noticed they were both seated seperately and hooked up to support machines to allow them to feed and receive themselves as necessary, as the Saiyan homeworld was quite a flight away. In fact, King was surprised that someone had sent two small children on such a journey on their own. Roshai picked up the child as Ven got the infant and King could finally make out more details about the pair. They both had the typical black hair and dark eyes of Saiyan children, and he caught enough of a glimpse to see that they were both clearly male. "King, bring LT home and tell Evanna Tiernan that we'll be there, shortly." Roshai barked at once to the Saiyan boy, who stood at attention. "We have two boys here in desperate need of a bath and some clothes. If anyone can help us, it's her. We need a mother's touch in delicate matters such as this." King nodded and rocketed off with a fussy LT, heading right for the Tiernan estate as the two Saiyans examined the two boys they now held. "I know these two well." Roshai said grimly, sharing a look with Ven. "These are Kaizer's sons...your nephews. If Kaizer was willing to send his children, then it confirms that something is amiss on our home planet. I've been doing my absolute best to cut off all transport from Earth to the home planet, but it's difficult. Not everyone wishes to listen to me and embrace a life on this planet as I have." "They're fools." Ven said then as he brushed the infant's hair lightly with his fingers. "Even I am aware of a great calamity of some kind. We will not be handing over these two into someone else's care, will we?" "No Ven." Roshai said with a nod. "I promised your father I would see to it personally that his sons are accounted for. I intend to raise them in the islands, along with any other of our children that I find fit to house. My home may not be as big as the Tiernan estate, but it will do for housing children and others in the event of gatherings." "It's tonight, isn't it?" Ven asked. Roshai admired Vennel's resilience. The younger brother to Kaizer by about ten years, Ven was only fifteen at the moment, but had the same composure and pride as his older brother. "Yes." Roshai admitted with a nod. "We were thinking King should go. Ambul would be able to accompany him there and back. As Barku is going to be in attendance, we thought it only fair. King and Kale are both only a year his inferior, and we feel they are both old enough to impart this information to." "I hope so." Ven concluded as he examined his infant nephew before he and Roshai took to the skies. There was quite a bustle in the Tiernan household by the time the Saiyan visitors had settled there. Roshai was deep in discussion with Ace Tiernan as Ven listened politely to the conversation, absorbing all information he could glean from it. King, meanwhile, was helping Evanna by keeping an eye on LT. LT was currently having his before-nap snack and was making a fuss of it as he messily ate animal crackers and sipped on his milk. He was pouting a bit, presently because his adoptive parents' attention was diverted. While the five year old Saiyan was eating a snack with them as well, damp from a fresh bath and wrapped in a towel, the infant was being washed in the sink by Evanna. "King," Roshai suddenly said from the table as the ten year old Saiyan looked up and nodded to him. "Ambul will meet you here later tonight. There is going to be a gathering on my island that I wish you to attend. Kale will be there, and he is your age, so he will be able to provide his companionship." "Yes sir." King replied back sagely, his curiosity piqued. He hoped the strange circumstances would finally be explained to him, of why there were small children being sent alone to Earth. Location: Roshai's Island Time: 11:31 pm Roshai's foot tapped impatiently on the floor of his kitchen as he waited for the arrival of the other Saiyans. Kale wasn't far, lounging on the sofa in Roshai's small sitting room. Roshai had once housed both Kale and King, but had sent King to live with the Tiernans at the present moment, as he felt the new arrival of Saiyan children he'd be expected to house might leave a bit less space for others. The house could accomodate fair-sized groups in a pinch and seperate arrangements could be made for occasional large gatherings, but he discovered quickly that he could not permanently house too many people for comfort's sake. Evanna had been extremely helpful. Though Leek (Kaizer's older, six year old son) was old enough to sleep in a bed on his own despite being small, young Kurbis (the infant of the pair) required something much more secure. So Evanna had lent him a travel crib that folded out, providing a fast solution to the lack of cribs in the house, for Roshai had not expected to house children until recently. King had delivered a few more too, just in case. They were awaiting use, for Roshai knew that he had not seen the last of the Saiyan children deposits. Roshai walked out onto the porch, noticing one figure standing alone on the beach. Ven had stood out here determinedly for an entire hour's time already, impatient about the meeting that was soon to take place. At times, Ven strongly reminded Roshai of his elder brother. Kaizer was just as fiercedly determined, just as resilient in the face of the great unknown. Though only fifteen, Roshai privately understood that Ven was already well off of the path of childhood, for how well he held his own in this new environment. Ven looked up just as Roshai sensed a few energies. They dropped from the skies in a way too gracefully slow for a human to manage, three or four figures at first. Category:Fanfiction Category:I'm Just Saiyan series Category:Page made by Dark Seeker Kotsu